


Starkay's THSC Oneshots!

by Star_Food27



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Copperright, Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, Short Stories, Stickvin, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Food27/pseuds/Star_Food27
Summary: I've been wanting to write stuff for my favorite comfort pairings buuuut I'm facing a very phat writer's block... Req stuff I should write!
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin, Reginald Copperbottom & Right Hand Man, Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. ☆

Hello everyone!

Request stuff for me to write about! ♡

(Copperright and Stickvin only please!)


	2. ☆ • Picnic Under the Stars • ☆ (Stickvin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry has an idea, and he is happy of what came after his plan.

Stickvin: Selectively Mute Henry Stickmin doing his best to set up a late-night, star gazing summer picnic for him and Charles.

(Requested by Dragonfire2lm!)

\- ☆

Henry smiled oh so joyfully as Charles let out a chuckle beside him as he sat down helicopters driving seat, he finished zipping up the various bags that had various sorts of equipment stored inside, the tools and necessities used during the mission they had completed. Henry looked at the view he had of the field Charles was about to propel from, the blonde man felt his heart flutter as he daydreamed about him and Charles sitting close together as they watched the beautiful and wondourous summer sunset, Henry pictured the warm and salty summer breeze hitting both of their faces... And then he thought, _"well first I need to plan on getting all the necessary things to use for the picnic..."_ He did have a very neatly patterned blanket that seemed to be quite suitable for an afternoon picnic, he obviously had food, not the very fanciest food, but something edible. The only things that were still on his mental list were refreshments and some candles, the blonde had the idea of maybe searching around his apartment to find some few candles and to buy some few bottles of cold water from the nearest gas station...

"Henry?" Charles charming voice broke the silence, Henry jumped from his seat and lost his train of thought from the sudden voice.  
"You alright buddy?" Charles smiled and gave Henry a helping hand so that he could get up from the chopper's floor.  
Henry sat back down, he nodded repeatedly, assuring that he was alright and signed ' ** _just thinking of plans'_**  
"Ah, well, I hope it's a great plan!" Charles smiled and held onto the chopper's controls, getting ready to fly back to the base.  
Henry felt his face almost instantly heat up after Charles showed off his glistening smile... He absolutely loved it when Charles says something about a "great plan" or just acts all silly.  
 _"What a sweet guy..."_ Henry smiled at himself, looking at the view he had from his window.

((TIME SKIP))

  
Charles gasped as he felt his phone vibrate and ding from his desk while he was taking off his military uniform, he didn't receive too many messages, so he knew this could be important.  
" **From** **🤍Hen Hen Da Fren🤍:** Wanna hang out? :>"  
Charles' heart skipped a beat and he felt a big smile form on his face, his covert operative asking to spend time with him? Oh man, what a good chance to maybe tell Henry how he really felt.  
"Yes! I would love to spend time with my good old pal! Where will it be?" Charles finger hit the send button and he patiently waited for his friend's answer.  
His phone dinged once again, Charles swooped it and looked at his SMS conversation with Henry. "I decided that we should hang out at the hill where the big tree is at!!!"  
Charles put his phone back on his desk and proceeded to get his boots on after he knew where Henry wanted to meet him up and hang out at.  
"OK! I'll be right there in a bit! 😊"  
Charles excitedly walked outside and was very excited to arrive at the hill where Henry agreed to meet him. The brunette felt heart going up his throat and beating tremendously as he imagined himself confessing his feelings to his best friend during the moment that was coming....  
He approached the hill which had the big tree sitting on it, exactly where Henry had agreed on meeting at. As Charles proceeded to walk more closer, he saw many small candles that were lit, alongside a whole bunch of chips and bagged snacks.  
Henry nervously looked aside as he tucked his hair behind his ear after he made eye contact with Charles. Charles blushed profusely and was speechless... This was very incredible.  
"Oh Henry...! You didn't have to!!!" Charles fidgeted with his hands, and sat on the blanket by his friend, both smiling and nervously chuckling.  
Henry chuckled and signed **_"You deserve so much for being such an amazing friend, I love you!"_ **Henry felt himself heat up after he signed the last part of his sentence, his heart racing as his eyes fixated at Charles' rosy cheeks and surprised face. The sun had set, the white shining stars sprinkled around the darkened sky began to shine and glimmer like fancy rhinestones. Henry and Charles ate some of the chips and some gummies... The two lied on the picnic blanket together and gazed at the stars together. The thin man turned his head and looked at his partner, adoring how he stared very steadily at the glimmering suns, his face so excited and enthusiastic... Henry was hypnotized as he looked at the brunette's facial features... His jawline, small beard, very marked brows and gentle, almond shaped eyes that would single handedly make you not want to lie at the man.  
Charles then turned at his bud, Henry tried subtly hiding his face from the brunette as he began feeling tears form in the corners of his eyes.  
"Hey, Hey Henry! C'mere, bud!" Charles sat up and opened his arms, encouraging Henry to give him a big hug Henry embraced his dear friend, pressing his head against the other man's strong chest, his soft yet fast heartbeat relaxing him.  
"It's alright... And... Ah, I know saying "I Love You" isn't only for significant others, but... Do you like me, Henry? Like... Have a Crush on me like me?" Charles pat his friends back gently and Henry looked deeply at his grey eyes and nodded slowly with a smile.  
"Y-yes... I love you... More than a friend" The Blonde nervously spat his words out, face flushed with red as the expressed his admiration for his partner. Henry held onto Charles' strong chest and rested his head against the strong man's collarbone. His heart warmly fluttering in his chest as he was being smothered in total affection. The two separated from the hug and leaned in forward for a gentle and slow kiss. The two pressed their lips together and backed away, both looking extremely red. They both hugged each other and Charles gave Henry a small peck on his warm and rosy cheek, Charles chuckled against he thin man's ear and whispered "I love you Hen..."

Henry looked at the beautiful night sky, his hand then being gently held by his now new boyfriend.

"I- I love you too..."  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aghhsgsh I hope you guys enjoyed it!!! I had fun writing this cute prompt! :)


End file.
